


Yoosung kills Rika

by MissRemaSan



Series: Yoosung Kills Rika [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRemaSan/pseuds/MissRemaSan
Summary: What happens when Yoosung finds out Rika's behind everyone's misery?For Cathie.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Rika/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Series: Yoosung Kills Rika [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Yoosung kills Rika

“Yoosung,” her voice quivered as she backed slowly into a corner. There was nowhere to escape, and after years of running, Rika couldn’t quite fathom being trapped. 

She smiled warmly, hoping to convince Yoosung to leave her be. “Don’t do this.” It was a pretty basic plea, one that was often repeated, but she didn’t know what else to say. He looked ready to burst.

“I thought you were dead,” he whispered, “and I kind of wish you were now.” His voice was cold, almost as cold as the metal gun pressed against Rika’s forehead. Hastily, she grabbed his wrists, trying to wrestle the weapon out of his hands. He barely budged, but his expression instantly turned furious. “You wanted this!”

“You never liked V anyways,” Rika snapped. “Why do you care that he’s dead?”  
Yoosung twitched at the mention of V, his attention slipping for a second before he fixed his eyes on her once more. “I...didn't. But you killed him, and he’s not the first and certainly won’t be the last if I let you go.”

“You think you’re so heroic, huh?” she spat back mockingly, a small grin on her face. “You think you’re saving someone, don’t you?” She clasped her hands around the gun handle, shifting it away. Yoosung gritted his teeth as he pushed the weapon back towards her. “You’re not, Yoosung. I’ve given you an offer you shouldn’t refuse." She made her voice sweet, enticing, but also demanding in order to put him in his place. Rika couldn't help her expression soften as she gazed upon his, Yoosung was her cousin, after all. A pretty kind one, too, who always looked up at her with sparkling eyes. She knew him growing up and also recognized exactly what could crack him. Rika leaned forward, "If you really cared about those friends, you wouldn’t take me away from them. You’d listen to me right now. I promise you I’ll forget all about this -- we all have our fibs.”

“Rika, this isn’t about you!” he screamed. She saw the wild look in his eyes as he shoved her down, knees buckling below her. He angled the gun at her, fingers trembling. “You...how many people? Ten? Twenty?!? You treat lives like they are nothing, Rika, you treated me like I was a pawn.” His voice was sharp, but tears were beginning to brew in his eyes. 

“Without me,” her lips curled into a menacing smile, “there would be no RFA. You wouldn’t have anyone. You’d be wallowing in your misery alone, and you wouldn’t have any purpose.” Rika knew Yoosung would consider her words, no matter how much he hated her at that moment. “You already don’t, though. What will you do anyway once I’m gone? I’ve made you, and no matter what you do, I will never die. You know it.”

An odd moment of intense silence passed. Rika could feel her shoulders relax a bit. Though, afterward, she’d likely have to sacrifice Yoosung since he was obviously unstable. 

He began to lower the gun slowly. She smiled in satisfaction, “I love you, Yoosung. I promise you that I’ll never let you hurt again-”  
A loud bang ricocheted off the walls. Rika felt a searing pain in her abdomen, her voice rising in her throat. Thick blood dribbled down her clothes as she clenched her chest. “You’re wrong!” she heard him over the rain of bullets, “You always were. You had this coming, Rika, you deserve this.” His voice cracked miserably, he was trying to convince himself.

Suddenly, all the pain ended as Rika's body finally went limp. 

**Author's Note:**

> ^^


End file.
